moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Smurfs: The Lost Village
|budget = $60 million|gross = $197.2 million|preceded = The Smurfs 2}} Smurfs: The Lost Village is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy film, produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing.[1][7] It is based on The Smurfs comic book series created by Belgian comics artist Peyo and is a reboot of Sony's previous live-action/animated films. It was written by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon and directed by Kelly Asbury,[1] and stars the voices of Demi Lovato, Rainn Wilson, Joe Manganiello, Mandy Patinkin, Jack McBrayer, Danny Pudi, Michelle Rodriguez, Ellie Kemper, Ariel Winter, Meghan Trainor, and Julia Roberts. In the film, a mysterious map prompts Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty to find a lost village before Gargamel does. Plot In Smurf Village, the Smurfs live peacefully among themselves and their leader is Papa Smurf. Some of the Smurfs include Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette, who was created by Gargamel from a lump of clay, but redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence, and become the most powerful wizard in the world. After Smurfette accidentally breaks an invention by Brainy, she sees a blue creature hidden by a leaf and follows it straight into the Forbidden Forest, believing the creature to be a Smurf. She loses sight of the creature but discovers a hat was dropped by the possible Smurf. Smurfette ends up being captured by Gargamel and at his castle, she ends up inadvertently revealing the hat, enabling Gargamel to mix up a brew that causes him to locate the village on a map. Soon enough Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy help Smurfette escape and return to Smurf Village, where Papa Smurf punishes them for disobeying his orders and confines them to their houses while dismissing their claims of a lost village filled with Smurfs. Smurfette sneaks out into the night to look for the lost village, however, and Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty volunteer to come with her. Smurfette agrees to let them join her and together the four enter the Forbidden Forest. Gargamel soon discovers them trying to find the lost village and heads out with Azrael and Monty to stop them. The four follow the map and end up in various adventures, all while encountering bizarre creatures; the four encounter a colony of fire-breathing dragonflies, where Gargamel follows them and tries to have them killed by having the dragonflies attack them. Smurfette, Brainy, Hefty and Clumsy survive, but then end up getting lost in a maze of caverns, where they eventually get out thanks to a stampede of glow-in-the-dark rabbits. The four then head off to a river and sail on a handmade raft along the river to get to the lost village, but then they encounter Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty again. Following a brief chase, Gargamel is thrown out of his own raft, so Hefty and Smurfette convince the others to help save him. They do so, but instead of thanking them, he pushes them out of their raft, leaving them to plunge down a waterfall. Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tries to reconcile with Smurfette over his actions on the previous night but soon discovers she, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy are gone, so he sets out to find them and set things right with them. The four are soon captured by the leaf-covered creature along with a few others who reveal themselves to be female Smurfs. They are taken to Smurfy Grove where they meet Smurf Willow, Smurf Storm, Smurf Blossom, Smurf Lily (the smurf from earlier) and Smurf Melody, who all welcome the Smurfs to their humble home. Smurf Storm and Clumsy head away from the village to locate Gargamel and alert the others. During the trip, Clumsy reveals that Smurfette was created by Gargamel, which causes Smurf Storm to distrust Smurfette. Gargamel, who was led into a piranha-infested swamp, spots Clumsy and Smurf Storm, and has Monty attack them, but they fly away to return to the village. After a while of showing them what they do, Smurf Storm and Clumsy come back with her telling Smurfette was created by Gargamel. The female Smurfs prepare an attack that night but instead of Gargamel, Papa Smurf appears, and the female Smurfs accept him into their home. Soon, Gargamel comes and destroys Smurfy Grove, capturing all the Smurfs, with the exception of Smurfette, who is now alone, feeling heartbroken for her actions. However, Snappy shows her a picture of her and the others, and realizing she is not a real Smurf, heads back to Gargamel's lair to save the Smurfs. At Gargamel's lair, Brainy makes a plan to escape. Papa Smurf hears their plan and he and Smurf Willow decide to help them. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and some of the female Smurfs succeed at the plan until Gargamel and Azrael spot them and put some of the female Smurfs and Clumsy into his Smurfilator, a machine capable of extracting their essence. Smurfette appears, tricking Gargamel into believing she wants to be an evil smurf again. When Gargamel tries to turn Smurfette into an evil smurf, he realizes Smurfette is absorbing his magic powers instead. Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty are sent flying back into the piranha-infested lake. The Smurfs are freed but despite their victory, Smurfette has reverted to a lifeless lump of clay. Back at Smurf Village, the Smurfs make a memorial for Smurfette. Their energy and love for Smurfette revives her, and everybody happily celebrates. Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove rejoice in their new unity; in the end, Smurfette finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. During the end credits, Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty are walking back to their castle with Gargamel feeling angry in his failure to kill the Smurfs, and complaining the credits in front of them. Voice Cast *Demi Lovato as Smurfette, a girl smurf who was created by the wizard Gargamel. Surrounded by male Smurfs who each have a clear role in the village, she becomes curious about her own purpose. *Rainn Wilson as Gargamel, an evil wizard who seeks to find the Smurfs and steal their magic in order to become the greatest evil wizard in the world. *Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf, the fatherly Smurf chief leader of Smurf Village who does not want his children entering the Forbidden Forest. Patinkin also narrates the film. *Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf, a strong Smurf who has a crush on Smurfette. *Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf, an accident-prone Smurf who tends to panic. *Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf, a book-smart Smurf who butts heads with Hefty. *Julia Roberts as Smurfwillow, the motherly Smurf leader of Smurfy Grove and Papa Smurf's love interest. *Michelle Rodriguez as Smurfstorm, a tough female Smurf who doesn't trust Smurfette. *Ellie Kemper as Smurfblossom, an energetic female Smurf who quickly befriends Smurfette. *Ariel Winter as Smurflily, a smart and gentle female Smurf. *Meghan Trainor as Smurfmelody, a musical female Smurf. *Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf, a Smurf who is always grouchy. *Gordon Ramsay as Baker Smurf, a Smurf who bakes cakes. *Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf, a Smurf who is obsessed with his looks. *Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf, a Smurf that plays pranks on others. *Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf, a Smurf who is a farmer. *Kelly Asbury as Nosey Smurf, a Smurf who peeks in on private activities. *Alan Mechem as Passerby Smurf *Patrick Ballin as Patient Smurf, who is seen in a session with the silent Therapist Smurf, and Frank the Caterpillar, who works as a masseuse in Smurfy Grove. *Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug, Brainy's ladybug assistant. *Melissa Sturm as Smurfjade, a female Smurf. *Frank Welker as Azrael, Gargamel's pet cat. *Frank Welker also voices Bucky, a Glow Bunny whom Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty befriend on their journey through the Forbidden Forest to find the Smurfettes in Smurfy Grove. *Dee Bradley Baker as Monty, Gargamel's pet vulture. Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films Category:Adventure films Category:The Smurfs Category:Films rated PG Category:List of films based on Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Peyo Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Movies Category:2017 in film Category:2017 animated films Category:3D films Category:2010s films